Guardian Angel
by hunting-bear
Summary: Sehun adalah Guardian Angel baru yang mempunyai tugas pertamanya, menjaga Xi Luhan. tetapi, Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, pendaratan pertamanya gagal dan langsung menabrak Luhan. Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua? /BL/ HunHan/ (pengennyasih sebagai pengganti Angel yang lama punah /?) / RnR ditunggu banget. khamsa
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction.

Guardian Angel – HunHan Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan

* * *

_March 12__th_

Apakah kalian percaya dengan keberadaan Guardian Angel?

Tadinya aku, Xi Luhan tidak percaya dengan adanya Guardian Angel. Bagiku, Guardian Angel hanyalah omong kosong belaka dan tidak nyata. Bilanglah aku memang tidak mempunyai imajinasi sehingga mengatakan hal demikian. Tetapi, semua pemikiran itu benar benar hilang saat aku bertemu dengan—

"Xiao Lu?"

Luhan tesentak kala sepasang tangan melingkar dengan manis di lehernya. Luhan tersenyum kecil sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, berusaha melihat wajah pemuda yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu mungilnya. Luhan terkikik lalu mengecup pipi sang pemuda—Sehun—pelan. Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Lalu Sehun membuka matanya, menampilkan manik coklat yang mampu membuat Luhan bisa meleleh kapanpun. Sehun melirikkan matanya pada buku yang tertera pada meja Luhan. "itu apa, Xiao Lu?"

Luhan mengerjap matanya pelan, rupanya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Dua belas Maret. Apakah kalian—"

"WHOAAA! JANGAN DIBACA SEHUNAH!" teriak Luhan sambil menutup buku itu cepat. Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu menggesekan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Luhan sambil menghirup wangi khas tubuh Luhan yang menguar.

Luhan mendengus kesal sambil menyimpan buku itu di laci. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat behadapan dengan Sehun, lalu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Berusaha membuat cerita yang menarik, eoh?"

"Diam kau Sehunnie…. Itu hanya buku harianku!" Ujar Luhan sambil memutar bola matanya. Sehun terkekeh—lagi— dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukan hangat. Luhan tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Sehun, memejamkan mata, Luhan mencoba untuk mengingat hal yang telah terjadi, memutar otaknya kembali.

_6 Months ago._

"Xiu, sedang apa kau? Ayo temani aku pergi ke mall!" ajak Luhan sambil masuk ke kamar temannya, Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh lalu mengangguk, dan berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan matanya tetap tertuju pada suatu buku yang dipegangnya. Luhan menyergit "itu buku apa, Xiu? Novel?"

Xiumin mendongak lalu menggeleng pelan. "bukan, apa kau percaya Guardian Angel, Lu? Katanya mereka nyata!" Luhan mencibir sambil memutar bola matanya. "Kau itu kelas berapa, Xiu? Tentu mereka hanya fantasi orang orang yang mempunyai imajinasi yang luaaaaaaas" Ujar Luhan sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar. Xiumin mendengus sambil menutup buku tersebut dan melempar buku itu ke atas ranjangnya, membiarkan buku itu terhempas di antara bantal bantal yang empuk.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar benar nyata, Lu?"

"Kau masih sekolah dasar, Xiu? Kenapa kau begitu percaya, uh?"

"Aku harap itu nyata, Lu! Kau tau, katanya mereka sangatlah…. Wow, putih, pokoknya keren sekali!"

"bolehkan aku meminta unicorn? Kasihan Yixing"

"Lu aku serius!" Luhan memutar bola matanya dan merapikan rambutnya dan memakai topi kesayangannya. "sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Luhan sambil menarik pelan tangan Xiumin. Xiumin memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk, pikirannya masih percaya dengan namanya Gurdian Angel.

.

.

.

_Other's side_

Sehun mengatur nafasnya, sungguh dia gugup. Sehun menggerakan kakinya yang mengapung di udara sambil memainkan angin yang bertiup dari telapak tangannya, membuat pusaran kecil dan melemparkannya ke atas, membiarkan ousaran angin itu berbaur dengan angin yang lain. Dia menghela nafas gugup dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Sehunah! Turun!" teriak salah seorang Guardian Angel, Kim Joonmyeon. Sehun meluhat kebawah dan memutar tubuhnya terbalik, sehingga rambutnya yang lurus menggantung ke bawah.

"Yep, hyung?" ujar Sehun santai sambil tetap memainkan pusaran angin di tangannya. Kim Joonmyeon, atau biasa dipanggil Suho mendengus. Seperti yang Suho duga, Sehun sangatlah keras kepala. Suho memejamkan matanya, dan menciptakan bola air dari tangannya. Suho menyeringai dan siap untuk melemparkan bola air itu ke arah Sehun.

"AKU TURUN, HYUNG" Sebelum Suho menggerakan tangannya dan melemparkan bola air tersebut, Sehun sudah berteriak dan menghempaskan dirinya ke bawah tanah. Suho menggeleng pelan sambil melenyapkan bola air yang masih ada di tangannya.

"sudah waktunya kau pergi, Sehunah" ujar Suho sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya, membersihkan sisa sisa air yang menempel di tangannya. Sehun menunduk lesu sambil memainkan semilir angin dari tangan kirinya ke tangan kanannya.

"Hyung, aku masih—"

"Takut, Sehunah?" potong seseorang dari belakang Suho, sambil menunjukkan smirk tebaiknya.

"Kris hyung…. Bukan begitu aku hanya—"

"gugup, Sehunnie~?"

"bukan Chanyeol hyung, hanya—"

"aku tau! Deg-degan!"

"argh bukan Chen ge! Aku hanya merasa—"

"Sehunah penakut~"

"JONGIN DIAM KAU!" Sehun menghela nafas. Kenapa mereka semua begitu menyebalkan. Pikir Sehun sambil mengelus pelipisnya pelan. "Hyungdeul, aku hanya merasa kurang percaya diri! Itu saja!" lanjut Sehun dengan agak berteriak.

"Penakut" — Park Chanyeol

"Coward" — Kris Wu

"HAHAHAHA SEHUNA PENAKUT" — Kim Jongin aka Kai

"Sehunah mirip bayi, cengeng dan penakut" — Kim Jongdae aka Chen

Sehun mendelik kesal menatap ke empat hyungnya yang masih asik mengejeknya. Dia pun mendelik kearah Suho, karena hanya dia Guardian Angel yang belum mengejeknya.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Suho hyung? Ke empat hyungku yang lain sudah menyuarakan 'isi hati' mereka"

Suho terkekeh pelan lalu menggeleng. "Tidak Sehunah, kau pasti bisa. Semangat, ne?" ujar Suho sambil menepuk kepala Sehun pelan sambil menampilkan angelic smilenya.

Sehun terharu. Dia tersenyum haru dan memeluk Suho erat. "terima kasih Suho hyung. Untung saja kau yang menjadi leadernya. Bayangkan, kalau Jongin yang menjadi leader… dunia malaikat akan hancur, KIAMAT HYUNG" teriak Sehun sambil menunjuk Kai yang sudah hilang dari tempatnya, dan sudah berada di belakang Sehun.

"kau lupa aku ada kekuatan teleportasi huh?" ujar Kai sambil mencekik Sehun dari belakang.

"SUHO HYUNG TOLONG AKU ARRRGGGH"

Suho langsung memutar bola matanya dan menjauhkan Kai dari Sehun.

"kekanak kanakan sekali kalian." Decak Suho sambil menyilangkan lengannya. "kau bisa pergi sekarang, Sehunah" ujar Suho sambil menepuk punggung Sehun. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati tempat sakral dimana ia harus membuka pintu dua dunia, yang menjadi penghubung antara dunia manusia dan malaikat.

Sehun menutup matanya, pikirannya borkenstrasi sedangkan satu tangannya di biarkan menggantung di udara. Sehun menyerngit sambil terus berkonsentrasi, tangannya yang putih mulai mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang, dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang di kelilingi cahaya putih. Pintu antara dua dunia. Sehun membuka matanya, seolah bersiap untuk memasuki pintu tersebut. Aura suci mulai menguar dari pintu tersebut. Sehun memandang ragu pintu itu dan menengok kebelakang.

Suho mengangguk yakin sambil tersenyum. Perlahan Suho berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih memandang ragu ke arah pintu. "Sehunah, kalau kau ada kesusahan, kau tetap bisa memanggilku" ujar Suho sambil terenyum. Sehun mengangguk dan menarik nafas dalam, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku siap, hyung!"

Suho mengangguk lalu menepuk pundak Sehun—lagi— dan melangkah mundur. Sehun memandang kelima hyungnya secara bergantian dan menatap pintu tersebut. Dia mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ointu tersebut. Memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan konsentrasi penuh sebelum menjejakkan kakinya di udara kosong. Tubuh Sehun seakan terhisap kuat sehingga tubuhnya langsung masuk ke dalam pintu dan konsentrasinya buyar.

Sehun mengumpat dan mecoba menyatukan konsentrasinya yang buyar, tetapi gagal. Tubuhnya terombang ambing di antara dunia manusia dan malaikat. Sayangnya dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Keadaanya Sehun bertambah parah dikarenakan peluncurannya ke dunia manusia gagal. Pendaratannya tidak berjalan mulus. Sehun langsung terjatuh ke bawah, dengan bagian depan terlebih dahulu. Sehun membelalakan matanya melihat ada seorang namja manis tepat dibawahnya.

"KAU! MINGGIR!"

.

.

.

Luhan menengok kanan kiri, berusaha mencari Xiumin yang hilang entah kemana. Dia mendengus dan menyilangkan tangannya, mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"KAU! MINGGIR!"

Luhan menyerngit dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sumber suara tersebut. Angin berhembus kasar dari atas kepala Luhan, sontak Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. matanya membelalak melihat ada namja jatuh, tepat diatasnya.

"AAAAAA—"

Terlambat.. Tubuh Luhan langsung terhempas ke jalan dan tubuh Sehun sudah menindih tubuh mungil Luhan. Luhan mendesis ketika merasakan punggungnya yang sakit akibat jatuh—yang disebabkan Sehun— yang cukup keras. Luhan mebelalakan matanya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun kasar.

"YAH! Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau bisa jatuh begitu?!" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk nunjuk Sehun heboh. Sehun menggerakan tangannya, mengecek apakan mereka baik baik saja. Sehun mengusap bahunya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menghinggapi bahunya—sebenarnya seluruh badannya—.

"Kau! Kan sudah ku bilang awas, kenapa kau masih berada di situ?!"

"YAH! Jangan menyalahkanku! Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari atas begitu?! Maksudku… aish!" geram Luhan sambil mengacak rambut brunettenya. Luhan mencibir sambil melirik ke arah Sehun. Luhan memerhatikan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, menatap pemuda—Guardian Angel— yang masih mengerut kesal di atas jalan.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, mengagumi pahatan Tuhan yang—menurutnya—sempurna itu. Rambut yang berwarna putih yang terlihat halus, kulit yang seputih susu yang sangat kontras dengan pakainnya, pandangan mata yang tajam, hidung yang terpatri sempurna di wajahnya, mulut—

"aku tau aku sempurna, tapi berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu"

Luhan langsung tersadar dari lamunan indahnya dan menggeleng kasar. "pede sekali kau!" Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu bangkit dari aspal, membersihkan baju putihnya yang agak kotor dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan tertegun, semakin mengagumi sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

"**Oh Sehun**" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya.

Luhan mengadah untuk melihat Sehun, dikarenakan Sehun lebih tinggi darinya dan balas menjabat tangan Sehun. "**Xi Luhan**"

Sehun mengangguk sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan. "Salam kenal, Xi— MWO?! Xi Luhan?!"

* * *

Hai : jadi, fic ini adalah fic yang ngegantiin angel yang saya pernah publish.

semoga kalian suka yaa. RnR di tunggu ya~ :

xx, B.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction.**

**Guardian Angel – HunHan (Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan)**

**Warning!Typo dimana mana. Lelet update gegara Author males.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luhan kaget sampai membiarkan rahangnya menganga. Alisnya berkerut dan matanya mengerjap bingung. "….. hah apa maksud—AW!"

Sehun mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Luhan sampai Luhan mengaduh kesakitan. "kau…bernama…. Xi Luhan?" Luhan meneguk air liurnya, takut. Luhan mengangguk pelan sambil menatap mata Sehun yang melebar. Melihat anggukan—yang menurutnya jawaban— itu, Sehun langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dan meloncat loncat bahagia.

Mulut Luhan langsung ternganga hebat. _'orang gila…' _ dan Luhan langsung mengangguk. Mengiyakan pikirannya sendiri. Jujur dia bingung. Tidak, sangat bingung. Apa hubungannya orang asing—orang aneh— ini dengan dirinya. Dan kenapa ketika dia tau bahwa Luhan lah orang yang bernama Xi Luhan, dia langsung meloncat loncat bahagia. Luhan menggeleng pelan, _'kurang tidur memang menyebabkan halusinasi' _pikirnya sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Sehun menghentikan loncatannya dan berjalan ke arah Luhan sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Luhan sedikit terpesona dengan senyuman Sehun yang manis itu. "Kau, Xi Luhan, apa kau percaya pada guardian angel?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap lekat mata Luhan. Menunggu jawaban. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri menyerngit heran. Apa akhir-akhir ini ada film di bioskop yang bertemakan angel angel atau apalah itu? Beberapa menit yang lalu Xiu bertanya hal yang sama seperti orang asing di depannya. Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu menjawab dengan santai. "Tidak. Itu cuma khayalan, kan?"

Sehun melebarkan matanya, "k-kenapa kau tidak percaya…..?" Luhan menaikan salah satu alisnya bingung. Apa yang salah dengan kalimatnya? "Itukan Cuma khayalan anak-anak, Sehun-ssi…" Sehun semakin melebarkan matanya dan menunjuk-nujuk dirinya sendiri, "khayalan?! Lalu aku apa?!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, "kau manusia, tentu saja…." Sehun menepuk dahinya lalu menggeleng pelan, "tidak! tentu saja bukan… aku adalah guardian angel!" Luhan menyipitkan matanya. _Ini main main. _

"Tentu saja tidak. Pertama, kau manusia. Sama sepertiku, seperti dia, dia, dan m`ereka," ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang asing yang lewat di sekitar mereka. "Kedua, kau terlalu… well…Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Mana ada guardian angel yang jatuh di atas tubuh clientnya?!" Lanjut Luhan sambil mengacak rambut brunettenya. Mendengar alasan Luhan yang kedua, Sehun mencibir, "heh, aku masih tingkat awal, tau! Lagipula, pergi ke dunia manusia tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan!" Luhan berdecak kesal. Keras kepala sekali orang ini.

"Berikan aku bukti"

Sehun mengerjap lalu memandang sekeliling. Cukup ramai. "Boleh. Ikut aku!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, Sehun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan lalu menyeretnya ke taman terdekat. Luhan mebelalakan matanya, "yah! Xiu masih disana!" Sehun tidak mempedulikan teriakan Luhan. Luhan terus digeret ke tempat yang cukup sepi dan akhirnya, tarikan di pergelangan Luhan melemah. Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Luhan memandang sekeliling. Cukup indah, sebenarnya.

"Uh… wow… aku harus lebih sering main ke taman…" ujar Luhan pelan sambil menyentuh pohon yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Seakan teringat tujuan mereka kesana, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun, "tunjukkan padaku!"

"Tunjukan…. Apa…?" Luhan mendengus sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal. "Buktikan padaku bahwa kau guardian angel, pabo!" Sehun menepuk dahinya pelan. Kenapa ia bisa lupa, "oke, aku akan tunjukan. Tetapi…sepertinya ini tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa aku guardian angel, tetapi ya… manusia biasa tidak akan bisa" Luhan memutar matanya bosan. "Cepat tunjukan! Setidaknya yang berbau bau mistis!" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. _Kenapa tidak sabaran sekali. _

Sehun menggerakan tangan kirinya pelan, membentuk sebuah _liquid_ yang indah. Sangat lentur. Hembusan angin tertiup dari leher belakang Luhan, bergerak dengan lembut menuju pergerakan tangan Sehun. Sehun lalu menggerakan tangan kanannya, seperti mengambil semilir angin itu. Sehun tersenyum puas lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya kagum.

"Uwaaah~" Sehun terkekeh lalu berjalan memutari Luhan. Seiring berjalannya Sehun, Luhan merasa semilir angin itu menggelitik balakang lehernya dan menyapu lembut pipi Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati belaian lembut angin pada kulitnya. Luhan membuka matanya dan bertepuk tangan senang, layaknya anak kecil yang terkagum-kagum.

"Uwaaah~ apa kau bisa lakukan yang lain?" Sehun mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di dagunya, sampai akhirnya dia menjentikan jarinya. "Well, aku kurang bisa sih. Soalnya, ini bagian Suho hyung. Well, tapi akan ku coba" Luhan hanya mengangguk ngangguk. Jujur saja dia tidak mengerti. Sehun langsung menggeret Luhan kearah danau. Mata Luhan langsung berbinar melihat air danau jernih yang cocok sekali dengan keadaan sekeliling.

"Kenapa bagus sekali….."

"Makanya, jangan ke mall terus."

"Yah! Diam kau! Tunjukan saja!"

Sehun mendengus lalu berjalan ke tepi Sungai. Sehun mencelupkan salah satu tangannya dan mengangkatnya. Luhan menyipitkan matanya. _Apa yang sedang dia pegang_…

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mebelalakan matanya.

"I-itu air, kan?" ujar Luhan sambil menunjuk bola air yang berada di tangan Sehun. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Heung. Mau coba pegang?" tentu saja, Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Buka kedua tanganmu. Yang lebar" perintah Sehun. Luhan langsung mengangguk dan membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Perlahan, Sehun melepaskan bola air itu ke atas tangan Luhan. Tetapi tangan kanannya tetap berada di atas bola air itu. seakan akan tetap memberikan energi untuk menjaga bola air itu tetap utuh.

"W-wow…. Hebat…." Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, dan basah mengenai permukaan tangannya. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang masih fokus dengan bola air itu dengan geli. _Kenapa lucu sekali. _

Sehun menggerakan tangannya, dan Luhan merasakan air yang ada di tangannya berkurang dan dia merasakan ada energi panas datang dari tangan Sehun. Luhan menatap uap yang baru saja dibuat Sehun tanpa berkedip. Dengan cepat, Sehun menangkap uap tersebut dan memenjarakannya di antara kepalan tangannya, digerakannya beberapa kali, dan Sehun membuka kedua tangannya di atas tangan Luhan, di depan wajah Luhan.

Seperti salju, kelopak bunga berjatuhan dengan indah dari tangan Sehun. Luhan menggerakan tangannya, meraih kelopak bunga yang jatuh di depan matanya. "Indah…." Entah ada yang merasuki Sehun atau apa, ia sangat senang ketika Luhan sangat terpukau oleh 'magic'nya.

"Jadi kau sudah percaya?"

Luhan mengadah lalu mengendikan bahunya, "ini keren! Sangat keren! Tapi… aku masih kurang percaya"

JDER.

Bagai disambar petir, Sehun merasa dirinya lemas sekali. Sesudah ia melakukan banyak hal—menghentikan semilir angin dan mengontrol mereka, membuat bola air dari air danau yang agak susah, dan mengubah uap menjadi kelopak bunga— DAN LUHAN TETAP TIDAK PERCAYA.

Sehun mendengus, "aku tidak tahu clientku akan se idiot ini" ujarnya berbisik. Yang Sehun tidak ketahui, pendengaran Luhan sensitive. Sangat sensitive. "AKU DENGAR ITU OH SEHUN" Sehun merinding lalu berbalik menghadap Luhan. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menyilangkan tangannya. Terlalu imut di mata seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Sudah sore, Xi Luhan. Kau harus pulang"

"Apa mak—" Sehun melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Luhan dan menjentikan tangannya. Matanya berubah menjadi warna emas terang seakan akan mengatur Luhan untuk cepat tidur. Seketika mata Luhan tertutup, tertidur pulas bagaikan anak kecil yang terlalu lelah bermain. Dengan sigap Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan yang terjatuh kebelakang, memeluknya erat. Sehun terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan, "apa yang sedang aku lakukan" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Lu? Lu? LU BANGUN"

Luhan terlonjak kaget dan menatap sekeliling. _Xiumin._

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku sendiri diasana, Lu?" Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Luhan hanya menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Aku… dimana? Bukannya aku sedang di taman… bersama Sehun…"

Giliran Xiumin yang menyerngit heran. "Siapa Sehun, Lu? Waktu aku pulang kau sudah berada disini tertidur dengan pulas!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu menggeleng pelan, "benarkan? Ah, tidak. Hanya orang gila, Xiu"

.

.

.

"Pabo Luhan. Sudah capek-capek kubawa ke rumahnya, dia tetap mengataiku gila," Sehun berdecak kesal sambil menggerakan kakinya. Sehun sedang mengawasi Luhan dan Xiumin dari atap rumah disebelah mereka. Dan untung saja, sepertinya Luhan dan Xiumin tidak sadar bahwa mereka sedang di awasi. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri tegak. Melihat Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Lu~"

TBC

* * *

HELLOW~ iyap, ini chapter ke-2 nya Guardian Angel. Iya, Sehun emang enggak elit banget. apaan toh wowowow FAIL FAIL FAIL. nah, buat manusia yang nanyain kabar _Angel_ nih. jadi, ceritanya itu fanfic udah diapus dari file saya dari pihak fanficnya sendiri. nah, tadinya sih pengen re-publish. tapi kalo saya baca baca lagi, saya ngerasa kok alay banget sih gue dulu?-_- jadi... masih dipikir pikir ulang ya :D nah aku juga minta maap kalo yang bingung antara ngebedain cerita sama buku Harian XiaoLu. saya lupa... -_- ohiya, dan ini ff TBC maap kemaren lupa nulis... OvO

**RnR?**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Imeelia ; chyshinji0204 ; lisnana1 ; Lyncth ; dian deer ;**

**URuRuBaek ; ohristi95 ; 0312luLuEXOticS ; Tania3424 ; Name PDAP ;**

**ajib4ff ; rinie hun ; Guest ; Lee MingKyu ; asroyasrii**

xx, B.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction.**

**Guardian Angel – HunHan (Oh Sehun x Xi Luhan)**

**Desclaimer : The characters aren't mine, but the story is completely mine. **

**Warning!Typo dimana mana. Lelet update gegara Author males.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Xiuuu, ayo ke kantin!" teriak Luhan dari arah pintu kelas Xiumin. Xiuminnya sendiri hanya tersenyum kecut sambil mengelus dadanya pelan, '_kalau itu bukan Luhan, aku akan pura pura tidak kenal..._' pikirnya miris sambil merapikan buku bukunya ke dalam laci mejanya. Tidak mendengar jawaban dari sang teman, Luhan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri Xiumin yang masih merapikan bukunya.

"Xiuuu~ ayoo~" Xiumin mendongak kecil lalu mengangguk.

"um, ayo ke kantin!" ujarnya pelan sambil berdiri, merapikan seragamnya sebentar sebelum menggeret Luhan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"Lu, lain kali jangan berteriak tidak tau malu begitu, oke?"

"HEY siapa yang tidak tau malu?!" respon Luhan sangar dari perkataan Xiumin. Xiumin hanya memandang Luhan prihatin sambil mengelus dadanya (lagi)

"Kau lebih tidak tau malu, mendobrak kamar mandi orang padahal aku sedang mandi disitu" lanjut Luhan sambil menendang udara kosong di hadapannya. Xiumin memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia sudah mengira jika Luhan akan mengungkit kejadian tadi pagi. well, Xiumin tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Mereka sudah hampir telat, dan Xiumin belum mandi sama sekali. Jika kalian tanya kenapa, jawabannya hanya satu. _Luhan_. Luhan mandi satu jam lebih dan ketika Xiumin menggedor pintu kamar mandi tersebut, Luhan hanya menjawab "Yaaa~~". dan detik itu juga, Xiumin emosi dan mendobrak kamar mandi yang masih ada Luhan di dalamnya, menariknya keluar dari bathtub, lalu menendangnya dengan (cukup) keras keluar kamar mandi, lalu mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi supaya bisa mandi (setidaknya dengan tenang).

"Kau mandi satu jam lebih, Lu"

"Kau tidur satu jam lebih, Xiu"

ARGH CUKUP.

beruntungnya, sebelum Xiumin sempat menerkam Luhan, seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang. "Tebak siapa~" suara yang familiar bagi Xiumin. dan detik itu juga, suara Xiumin yang sangar berubah menjadi sangat sangat lembut. "Chennie~" ujarnya imut sambil melepaskan tangan tersebut dari matanya. mata Xiumin berubah berbinar ketika melihat sosok jangkung itu berdiri di belakangnya sambil memasang cengiran khasnya. "Minnie~ mau makan bersama?"

"Boleh~ aku sendiri kok~"

"WHA- AAW"

Xiumin tersenyum sambil memberikan Luhan _death glare_ terbaiknya, "Ada apa, Luhan?" Luhan hanya tersenyum miris dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengusap kakinya yang baru saja diinjak Xiumin dengan perlahan, "A-aku baik..."

"Bagus. Ayo Chennie~ sampai nanti, LUHAN" ujar Xiumin sambil mengangguk, meninggalkan Luhan yang meneguk ludahnya kasar. _'sejak kapan Xiumin menjadi sangat... menyeramkan_."

.

.

Luhan dengan kesal menusukkan garpunya ke dalam sosis yang ada di dalam piringnya. Dia menyenderan punggungnya ke punggung kursi dan mengunyah sosis itu dengan perlahan, memandang langit langit putih kantin hingga suara tarikan kursi di sebelahnya membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya, Luhan mendongak sebentar melihat sang pelaku lalu mebelalakan matanya, sosok yang familiar untuk Luhan, "ASDFGHJK KAU!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum dan duduk di sebelah Luhan, tidak memeperdulikan Luhan yang dari tadi mengoceh menlontarkan pertanyaan seperti, "kenapa kau disini?" "kau murid disini?" "AYO JAWAB SEHOOOON"

"..." Sehun menghela napas lalu membuka kotak bekalnya, tidak ingin menggubris pertanyaan Luhan, toh sebentar lagi dia menjelaskannya. Ia tidak ingin menjawabnya sekarang karena... well, Luhan terlalu berisik. cerewet. astaga.

"KENAPA KAU DISINI? BUKANNYA KAU MALAIHMPPP-"

"GAAAAAH STOP"

satu pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Sehun kaget dan langsung mebungkam mulut Luhan dengan tangannya. Luhan menatapnya dan memberikan _death glare_andalannya pada Sehun, tapi Sehun malah menemukannya lucu dan manis. yah, wajah Luhan memang tidak bisa dibilang jelek, cantik malahan. cukup cantik untuk membuat Sehun tertarik untuk menjahilinya (dan menjaganya, tentu).

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luhan dan menghela napas panjang, "kau tau, kau tidak perlu secerewet itu"

"aku tidak akan cerewet kalau kau langsung menjawab semua pertanyaanku"

"..."

"Apa?"

"...Baiklah, kau ingat aku ini adalah... _guardian angel-_mu, kan?" Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menatap makanannya, lalu menatap makanan Sehun. mengerjap pelan lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada makanan Sehun. Sehun tertawa pelan lalu mendorong bekalnya menuju Luhan. "kau boleh ambil" mata Luhan langsung membesar dan berbinar. dengan cepat, Luhan langsung menyantap makanan Sehun dengan nikmat. "ummmh~"

_Cuteness Overload. _

Sehun memandang Luhan miris sambil mengusap dadanya. Kenapa... terlalu... lucu...?

Membersihkan tenggorokannya, Sehun kambali berbicara "karena aku _guard_-mu, aku harus disini" Luhan yang sudah sibuk dengan makanan _super-duper-enak-aku-mau-lagi_ Sehun, "kenapa kau disini? aku tidak butuh kau" ujar Luhan acuh sambil kembali memakan makanannya sendiri. Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu menyantap makanannya sendiri. tak jarang Luhan melirik makanan Sehun dan membuat Sehun memberikan semua makanannya ke Luhan. yah, setidaknya karena makanannya, Sehun dapat melihat mata Luhan yang berbinar ketika menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun, ayo kita pergi~ Xiu sedang bermain bersama Jongdae, jadi ya... aku sendiri"

5 menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kelas Sehun dan berjalan menuju Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak sebelum terkekeh pelan. Memasukkan buku buku pelajaran ke dalam tasnya dan memakai satu _strip_ ranselnya. Sehun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk keluar dari kelasnya, "kau mau kemana, mall?"

Luhan tadinya ingin mengangguk, tetapi rentetan kejadian kemarin sore tiba tiba terulang di pikirannya. karena pikiran itu, Luhan langsung menggeleng pelan lalu menarik Sehun untuk pergi ke taman terdekat. "ayo kita pergi ke taman~" Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan tangannya di tarik oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun menguap dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau, asik memandangi Luhan yang tengah asik bermain dengan air danau dengan menggunakan tongkat dan batu kecil. Sehun menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, melihat apakan ada orang lain selain mereka. dan ternyata, hanya merekalah yang berada di taman bagian danau. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mencabut beberapa rumput dan melemparkannya ke udara kosong di atas kepalanya, dengan cepat tangan kanannya langsung memberikan sedikit angin dan tangan kirinya membuat angin dan rerumputannya _stay _di lingkup tangannya. Luhan yang baru saja ingin memanggil Sehun, langsung berlari untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun, melihat bola angin dengan rerumputan di dalamnya.

"oh... wow"

Sehun terkekeh geli dan mulai menggoyangkan tangannya, terlihat seperti bola kaca dengan rumput di dalamnya. itu indah, Luhan akui itu. Luhan terus memperhatikan rerumputan itu bergerak lincah di dalam bola angin yang melingkupinya. Sehun terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan hingga tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Luhan lembut, membuat Luhan tersentak kaget dan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. dan Luhan baru sadar, wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun sangatlah dekat. Pipi Luhan langsung bersemu merah ketika Sehun mengangkat dagunya pelan, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun

.

.

.

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

Sehun langsung terjengkang kebelakang ketika Luhan mendorong Sehun kebelakang dengan (cukup) keras. Sehun langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan ya, bola angin itu langsung terhempas ke atas, dan rusak. Luhan panik seketika dan langsung mendekat kearah Sehun yang masih mengusap punggungnya yang sakit. Jujur saja, Luhan masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, pipi putihnya masih bersemu merah. Sehun yang tadinya mengaduh kesakitan menjadi tertawa kecil sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya, mengelus surai Luhan pelan. dan lagi lagi, cobaan untuk Luhan. usapan Sehun di rambutnya sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk menenangkan jantungnya, malah memperparah.

"Sudah sore. pulang?" ajak Sehun sambil berdiri, membersihkan celananya dari tanah dan rerumputan yang baru saja ia duduki. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Luhan, untuk membatunya berdiri. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengambil tangan Sehun. Luhan berdumel pelan ketika ia tidak bisa menolak ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Akhirnya, mereka berjalan pulang dengan sunyi menyelimuti mereka. pikiran mereka sama,

_Apa aku suka dia?_

__**TBC**

* * *

so... HELLO~ yep, saya sudah kasih di warning, kalo saya bakal leleeeeeeeet banget updatenya. inspirasi saya kadang2 stuck gitu. kalo lagi di tempat bagus, saya gadapet inspirasi. eh begitu tempatnya yang enggak begitu elit (contoh: kamar mandi) saya baru dapet inspirasi. dikarenakan itu, mohon maaf untuk keleletan saya dalam hal update meng-update.

Iya, emang Luhan itu tuh kayak malu tapi mau gitu sama Sehun-_- jangan! Luhan jangan disulap jadi rusa! entar dimakan sama wolf Kai, eh salah ya salah. makasih banget yang udah review fanfic nan absurd ini, saya gak nyangka akan dapet respon se-hangat itu. ME LAFF YAAAAH~ dan yah, ini aja bacotan saya. sekali lagi, makasih yang udah jadi silent readers, apalagi yang review.

**RnR?**

**BIG HUGS FOR :**

**RirinSekarini ; ; ohristi95 ; ferinaref ; Milky Andromeda ;**

**ajib4ff ; hyemi nam ; asroyasrii ; Imeelia ; lisnana1 ;**

**Lee MingKyu ; URuRuBaek ; rinie hun ; 0312luLuEXOticS ; dian deer ;**

**choitaemin12 ; RZHH 261220**

xx, B.


End file.
